Silhouette
by musing-anti-conformist-lib
Summary: Harry starts having dreams about another him and a very civilized dragon. He then starts getting all these weird images when he least expects it. A whole has appeared in the gate separating two dimensions.


Authors Note: This was made because I've been playing too much RPG games... and because my best friend forced me to make a fan fiction. With no other pairing I'd love most. I made a Harry and Draco slash. Don't like it. Then, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own the characters- aside from the ones you've never heard of. Everything was inspired and made by J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. So don't even try to sue me, all you're gonna get is cheap used paper and pen! Oh, and maybe the banana I got for christmas.  
  
Summary: Harry starts having dreams about another him and a very civilized dragon. He then starts getting all these weird images when he sees his reflection, and he's not the only one. They discover that there is another world where another him is living all of his "what if-s". HD slash.   
  
"Silhouette"  
  
A Familiar Face  
  
Dream. Harry was dreaming. This was different though. Unlike his past dreams, this had nothing to do with Voldemort. He was dreaming something that could be easily described as blissful pain. Bliss because he can do whatever he wanted. He was free in his dream. Pain because everything that was happening in real life was projected in his dream as well.  
  
As usual Ron and Hermione were walking strides ahead of him. Ever since those two got together, Harry had been left out of most of their rendezvous. He looked up only to see them looking doe eyed at each other- Ignoring him completely. He looked down at his shuffling feet, absentmindedly walking to his next class. As he turned the corner he felt another presence at his side. Did he dare glance at the sudden intrusion of his personal space? He looked up and saw that all too familiar platinum- blonde hair. Although, this time it was not sporting it's usual helping of hair gel; those piercing grey eyes; and that trademark Malfoy smirk.  
  
Harry was dumbfounded to see those lips shift into a smile, a smile he thought would never grace those beautifully pale features. Harry raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of treatment. Malfoy only continued to smile...' a genuine smile' thought Harry.  
  
Harry only noticed that his feet had not stopped working their way to his next class. Harry tried to ignore his "arch-rival" or was it "former arch- rival" now?  
  
To Harry's chagrin, Draco slipped his hand into his. He glance up at Malfoy and saw him stubbornly staring ahead and smiling. Harry did not know how to react to this.  
  
"Malfoy, What are y-"Harry, having not even finished his sentence, when Malfoy cut in.  
  
"Come on Harry! We'll be late for transfiguration." With that Malfoy pulled Harry's hand and ran for it. To his surprise, He was not pulled along by an over optimistic Dragon. He felt something move past him or out him, which of them was accurate, he was not sure. Then he saw it, he saw himself being pulled by Malfoy. He saw himself laughing and trying to catch up to Malfoy's long strides. He saw himself kissing Malfoy playfully on the cheek. And he saw himself being kissed back passionately by Malfoy. And then they disappeared farther down the hallway.  
  
"What the bloody Hell?!" he heard an oh-so familiar voice beside him.  
  
There he saw the Draco Malfoy that he knew and loved to hate. With the aristocrat stand, the loathsome sneer and- how could anybody miss it. The huge amount of hair gel he has plastering his hair.  
  
"I was just thinking the same, Malfoy" Harry added a hint of spite at his name. Malfoy turned to look at him. Harry was expecting him to reflect the same malice, instead he saw shock in the other boy's face. His eyes were searching... which made Harry all the more perturbed.  
  
'Why isn't he sparing words with me or something?'  
  
"...I'll pour water on you" Harry wanted to wipe off the smirk that just appeared on Malfoy's face. He didn't quite catch what he said before the 'pour water on you' bit.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Harry sat up in bed wet from head to toe. He saw Seamus holding a pail by his bedside, with him was a snickering Dean. He had been unremorsefully splashed with water.  
  
"There are other ways of waking someone up aside from pouring cold water on them!" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry mate, we've been shouting for you to get up for the past ten minutes. We figured we'd do what old Ronnikins does to wake you up." The irish boy said not looking as repentant as he said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's already made bed. He and Hermione had left without him again.  
  
With a sigh, Harry reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the showers. After changing into his school robes. He decided to skip breakfast, he didn't want to see Ron or Hermione since they'd just ignore him.  
  
Harry was passing through a horde of Slytherins, surprisingly he made it through without being insulted or disgustedly looked at, when he saw Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his goons of course, at his side again. This time he was pointedly ignoring him. He wasn't up to a sparing match with that blonde git. After a few more steps, He seemed to notice that Malfoy too wasn't up to the usual trade of insults. He was looking more pale than ever, as if he'd seen a ghost. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Harry walked a little slower so that he was a couple of steps behind them, they didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Harry tried to look at anything but the idiots in front of him. He was looking at the courtyard below. Then he saw it, his reflection at the windows. He saw himself smirking and he was in Slytherin colors. He peered closer and noticed that where his Gryffindor badge used to be, now found a Slytherin badge residing in its place. He looked back at his uniform and found it to still have the Gryffindor badge.  
  
He saw Malfoy as well in his reflection a bit a head of him though. He found himself staring at the same yet noticeable different reflection. He knew that face in the reflection. He saw it before. Harry remembered the dream he had. The Malfoy that had no hair gel(good god!); The Malfoy that acted civilized to him; the Malfoy that smiled at him; The Malfoy that traded his aristocrat demeanor for a more relaxed one; The Malfoy that just looked so, open...  
  
Malfoy never noticed it, it would've been a miracle if his two goons were to find that their master's reflection looked oddly different. 'How can he stand people that are as dim and dense as them?' he thought.  
  
There was a wall that broke the line of windows. When he looked back at both of their reflections, it had turned back to normal again.  
  
Harry was by all means shocked by now, frightened would have been too strong a word. Since he found out he was a wizard he had gotten over the fact that freaky thing would happen.  
  
Although there was tugging feeling in the back of his head saying that even in the wizarding world this wasn't normal.  
  
He needed to know what was going on, else he'd go nutters and fly out of the window.  
  
At these kind of times he wished Ron and Hermione were with him...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Harry barely made it through the potions door as Snape was about to close it.  
  
"Glad, to know that you're interest in failing this subject is almost at it's highest. Take a seat Potter, now!" at this, some of the Slytherins snickered. While the rest of Gryffindor was giving him sympathetic looks.  
  
Harry scanned the room and found an empty seat next to Dean Thomas. As usual Ron and Hermione were seated together leaving Harry to find himself alone.  
  
He looked up and saw Snape scribbling on the board. He didn't catch what Snpae had just said, as if it was of any importance to him anyway.  
  
He took out his own parchment as he saw the others do so. For a while Harry was just scribbling absentmindedly not really paying any attention to Snape. He was itching to tell Ron and Hermione what he'd just found out- if they'd pay him any attention. He wasn't really sure what to make out of what he'd just seen earlier. Just the thought of his dream brought shivers down his spine.  
  
'Me and Dr-Malfoy?! Absurd!' Harry thought.  
  
Ron and Hermione were always there, either helping him figure the whole thing out or just giving him their sympathies. And now he was alone. He didn't want to talk to Dumbledor yet. That old coot will leave you riddles. Then you'd end up saying 'Oh! So that's what he meant by (insert phrase filled with wisdom crap)'.  
  
He remembered what Hermione told him in his second year when he started hearing the Basilisk.  
  
"Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is not a good sign, Harry."  
  
'So seeing things isn't either...'  
  
What most bothered him in the dream was seeing another side of Draco Malfoy. Is it really possible for Malfoy to look so open and so... relaxed and calm towards him? Since the beginning of 6th year, they'd not been exchanging insults like they used to in the hallways. It seems they lost what meaning there was in trying to get the better of the other. Malfoy had been more, how to put this, manageable.  
  
He looked up at Malfoy, at the very front of the class, not looking as interested as he always did. He looked as if he was daydreaming. Although the sudden furrowing of his brow and the scowl that appeared on his face told him everything. He was not daydreaming just thinking...  
  
'I wonder...what's on his mind?'  
  
"Harry. Harry?" that voice... it sounded so familiar and yet something he never heard of. Harry looked at his side finding in replace of Dean Thomas was Draco Malfoy. Smiling, just like last time. Just like in his dream.  
  
"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute." He sighed. "so, I was wondering... Mother asked if you'd want to come with me to the manor for Christmas."  
  
Harry was in shock. Go to Malfoy Manor? Where Lucius can kill me and sacrifice to that demon, Voldemort? This must be some plot to get me killed or something.  
  
"Mother went on and on about seeing my boyfriend again. She just couldn't get enough of you. She's insatiable!" at this he threw his arms in the air. Harry was all but amused with this information. Plus, he was terrified that Snape would punish Harry for provoking Malfoy to interrupt his class. Harry looked at the front of the classroom seeing that he was no longer in the dungeons but in a room Harry's never seen before. They were sitting on the bed.  
  
"Honestly, I would've thought bringing you there every Easter break for the past 3 years would've pleased her enough." Then he laughed a soft hearty laugh. No sarcasm. Not even a tinge of sick amusement.  
  
"3 years? Me, your boyfriend? Are you on crack Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
Draco was taken aback. By the harshness in Harry's voice. "Harry, what are you talking about? We've been together for 3 years now. And you haven't called me Malfoy since we met at the train. What is wrong with you? You're acting very...strange. So will you come to the manor this Christmas? We could go ow-"  
  
"Are you a daft ferret?! Do you think I'd fall for something as stupid as this? This has got to be some sick plot, you're inviting me to your house where you and your father can kill me and give me to Voldemort!" he whispered with deadly venom. Malfoy just looked confused. Harry wanted Malfoy to deny it. That would be easier to believe. And he did.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong with you!? You know Voldemort's been dead for over a year now. You killed him remember? Well, you did get help from your overly good looking boyfriend... oh and the order helped out a bit. And we both know, as well as the rest of the wizarding world, that my father's moved in with Sev- and that their shagging the living daylights out of each other." Draco heaved a sigh.  
  
The fact that Malfoy had just confessed to him that his father, The unctuous Lordly, Lucius Malfoy is humping frantically like rabbits with Severus Snape.  
  
'I think I'll ponder on that later... maybe in the next century or so...' Harry thought horrified of the images that threatened to creep into his mind.  
  
"Love, I am not going to turn you over to Voldemort. If he was still alive anyway. So back to the point of this discussion." Malfoy was now shooting Harry with a glare that dared him to so much as interrupt him again.  
  
"Will you come home with me this Christmas. We could go owl Sirius and Remus and they could come as well to celebrate Christmas with us."  
  
Harry was frozen. "Sirius. How did you know about him?" Harry was paling. "But I thought he was dead. I couldn't save him...I...I... was too late... just like Cedric... and..." Harry's eyes were welling up. He tried so hard to fight back his tears. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He tried not to look so vulnerable in front of Malfoy, who just continued to looked as confused as ever.  
  
"That's it. Did you fall off your broom again? Sirius and Cedric are alive. You saved them you twit. They're still alive. And I would know these things because I AM your boyfriend." Draco hugged Harry despite the fact that Harry had stiffened when Draco did this. Harry was fighting the urge to relax in the other boy's arm, which was actually very comforting, and he was losing. He was still thinking about Sirius.  
  
'Sirius' alive... but how?'  
  
"Harry. Harry?!" Harry found himself staring at Dean's hand, frantically waving in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry what?" Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I should go get the ingredients while you set up?" he asked eyeing him weirdly.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"Why? Did he do something to you?! Do you want us to help Harry... becau-"  
  
"No, no... I was just... never mind. I'll go set up."  
  
Dean, still unconvinced but dropped the subject anyway, walked to the front of the room to get the ingredients. Harry couldn't help but stare at Malfoy. He desperately needed to talk to Ron and Hermione. They were the only ones Harry could tell this. And now they were gone. He didn't who else to talk to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ At the front of potions classroom. Draco Malfoy was stuck in the door way of some room. Shocked of what he's seen. First he had a dream of seeing himself and Potter...kissing...  
  
'Oh god I think I'm going to be sick.' he drastically paled.  
  
Now he's seeing 'himself' hugging Harry Potter in some bed, that he assumed 'They' slept on.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on!?" his words carried out the fury that was building up inside him since he had that dream. 'Draco Malfoy is not gay.'  
  
"Draco, you alright?" Blaise Zabini asked from his side. He was back in the potions classroom. Though he only saw 'the other Draco Malfoy' hugging Harry fucking Potter. It was enough to get his nerves in a wreck.  
  
Draco just nodded his eyes had a deadly glint of rage in them. So Blaise did not continue to prod. The real Draco Malfoy was sure to find out what sick joke this is. Even if it meant lowering his pride to some common... Ja: Well, so much for trying to make people sympathize for Harry. Yeay! Read and review please. Sorry it was a short one... I think but wasn't it nice to see Harry freak out? And Draco in chilling mode?  
  
Draco: Hey! I didn't get to do much in this chapter. Why does it all have to be about Potter?!  
  
Harry: Drake, your strangling me!!! 0o  
  
Draco: Sorry love, it's all the bloody authoress' fault!  
  
Harry: pats Draco on the back  
  
Ja: Hey, hey, hey! I'm making the story and I say who gets the spot light. You insufferable little DIVA!  
  
Draco: What?!! DIVA?! DIVA?! DIVA?!- Harry, what's a diva?  
  
Ja: slaps forehead sheez, remind me why I picked you two again?  
  
Harry: because we're one of the slashiest and sexiest god damn couple in the book.  
  
Draco: smirks mischievously at Harry lets go Har, I'm a bit tired now.  
  
Ja: Draco, don't you dare shag Harry in this chapter! We're not at that part of the story yet!  
  
door slamming...door being locked...groans  
  
Ja: jerks... 


End file.
